Legend of Pharaon
by changingfavorite
Summary: When Bomberman and Baglion find a mysterious letter, they are tricked into going to a place they will never forget.
1. Beginning of the Journey

**Legend of Pharaon**

Chapter 1: Beginning of the Journey

* * *

><p>(There are a few places shown: first a pyramid in a desert, then a forest, and then a grassy place is shown. At the top, there is writing: "A new Bomberman movie..." Then the grass gets closer up, and the writing changes to "Legend of Pharaon" in big glowing letters.)<p>

"Ready, Baglion?" Bomberman said to his furry friend, Baglion, as he held a ball. The grey Charabom sat in front of him, smiling and wagging her tail. "Catch!" said Bomberman, and he threw the ball.

Baglion ran after it. "Baglion!" she said, and grabbed the ball, which had landed by a tree. Then, an envelope landed on her head. "Bag?" she said, and looked at the back of the envelope. On the envelope was a purple eye-shaped symbol. "Bagli!" Frightened, Baglion jumped up and ran on her hind legs toward Bomberman, carrying the ball and envelope.

She stopped in front of Bomberman and handed him the envelope. "Baglion!" she said with wide eyes. Bomberman opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. Baglion put the ball on the grass and looked at the paper too.

"Well, this is a strange letter," said Bomberman. The paper had the same eye symbol on it!

"Ba!" said Baglion, and she jumped backward.

"Don't be so jumpy, Baglion!" said Bomberman, "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

"Baglion Bagli?" said Baglion. _Why would anyone write a letter like that?_

Then, the eye shape glowed. "We should go to the desert!" said Bomberman suddenly.

"Bag-" said Baglion. _But-_

Bomberman jumped on Baglion's back, so she started running. "Off to the desert we go!" said Bomberman. Baglion sighed, confused at Bomberman's sudden change of plans. As the two of them started off towards the desert, they left the ball, envelope, and paper behind-and the eye shape shined...

* * *

><p><em>Baglion is a Charabom I made up, who follows Bomberman everywhere in my made-up series. Pharaon is a Creature I made up. Hope you enjoy this story. :)<em>


	2. Danger in the Forest

**Legend of Pharaon**

Chapter 2: Danger in the Forest

* * *

><p>As Baglion ran with Bomberman riding her, they soon came to a forest. But they kept going-until something stopped them. Baglion tripped over a small log. "Baglion!" she said as Bomberman fell off her and as she began to tumble across the ground. She finally stopped tumbling, so she looked around for Bomberman. When she saw him, she ran up to him, worried-he had landed in another spot.<p>

Then, he opened his eyes and said, "What happened?"

Baglion felt suspicious. "Baglion Ba Bagli..." she said. _I think that eye shape had a strange effect on you..._

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound in the bushes nearby. A dog-like Creature called a Donon came out of the bushes. It was black with brown on its face and chest, and on its ear tips, paws, and tail tip. It had a brown spot on its back and big black eyes. It was a little smaller than Baglion, and it stood on four legs. It was growling. Baglion jumped up in front of Bomberman, but Donon growled again, so Baglion growled back. She tried to jump at Donon, but missed. Then Donon jumped at her and smiled evilly. Just in time, Bomberman grabbed Baglion away from Donon. But then, Donon jumped at them. Bomberman and Baglion stood still, knowing there was nothing they could do...

The most unexpected thing happened then. A huge yellow lightning bolt shape flew out of the sky, grabbed Bomberman and Baglion, and kept flying.

Donon landed on its face. "Do!" it said.

Bomberman and Baglion didn't say a word. They were surprised. When the lightning bolt put them back on the ground and flew away, Bomberman said, "What was that?"

"Baglion," said Baglion. _I don't know._

"At least we're safe," said Bomberman as they got up, "Where were we going?"

"Bagli," said Baglion. _The desert._

"We've come pretty far already..." said Bomberman, patting Baglion's head, "I guess we should keep going."

* * *

><p><em>Donon is another Creature I made up.<br>_


	3. The Desert

**Legend of Pharaon**

Chapter 3: The Desert

* * *

><p>Eventually, Bomberman and Baglion got to the desert. "Here we are! The desert!" said Bomberman. Then he got off Baglion's back and looked around. "Now where do we go?" he said.<p>

Baglion fell on the ground, exhausted. "Bagli..." she said. _I'm so thirsty..._ Then, she saw a pool of water. "Baglion!" she said, jumping toward the water. _Water!_

"No, Baglion, that's just-" Bomberman started. Then Baglion landed on her face in the sand. "-a mirage," Bomberman said.

Baglion sat up and noticed a yellow container with liquid in it in the distance. "Baglion?" she said, pointing at the container. _Is that a mirage?_

"I don't think so," said Bomberman.

"Bag!" said Baglion as she ran toward the container. _Yay!_ Bomberman sighed and ran after her.

Baglion jumped at the container and began to drink the liquid inside. But then, she fell down onto the sand. "Bag!" she said.

"Come on, Baglion," said Bomberman, "it can't be that bad." Then he looked at the container and noticed the liquid was black! "That's oil!" he gasped. He picked up Baglion, who seemed to be growing ill. "And we're lost in a desert, with no one else around!" he said, worried.

"Not quite!" said a voice. Bomberman turned around to see a strange man in a doctor's suit, wearing glasses with swirls on them. He looked more like an animal than a person.

"Are you a mirage?" Bomberman asked, thinking this was a strange thing to find in the middle of a desert.

"No way!" the man answered, "I'm Dr. Phar, and I can help your Baglion." Bomberman was a little suspicious, but he decided to trust the man. Dr. Phar looked at Baglion. "Aha! The problem is here!" he said, pointing at Baglion's stomach, "But I know what to do." He put his hand in the air near Baglion. Suddenly Baglion glowed with a purple glow, and was well again.

Then Dr. Phar disappeared, and Baglion woke up. "Baglion?" she said.

Bomberman gave her a hug and said, "Baglion, you're okay!" Baglion was confused at this.

* * *

><p><em>I guess Baglion was so thirsty, she didn't realize the liquid in the container wasn't water.<br>_


	4. More Danger in the Desert

**Legend of Pharaon**

Chapter 4: More Danger in the Desert

* * *

><p>Then, Bomberman looked back. "Hey! What happened to Dr. Phar?" he said.<p>

"Baglion," said Baglion. _I'm still thirsty._

"All right, Baglion," said Bomberman, "let's look for some water." Baglion smiled and wagged her tail. That sounded like a great idea!

Soon, they saw a house. "Is that a house? In the desert?" said Bomberman, "Maybe it's a mirage..."

"Baglion Bag," said Baglion. _It's not a mirage._ So they went up to the house and looked in the window.

A large, mysterious Creature was inside the house. It had long yellow-brown fur. It had oval-shaped ears, small brown eyes, a black nose, and short whiskers. It had a round shape on its head that turned into a rectangle shape on each side. The rectangle shapes had three white dots and two stripes on them, and the round shape had the purple eye symbol on it. The creature had a striped saddle-like shape on its back, claws, a short furry tail with a white tip, and fur around its neck with a white tip. It was Pharaon! But Bomberman and Baglion had never seen a Pharaon before. "Who's that?" said Bomberman.

Suddenly Baglion sensed something. "Bagli Ba," she said as she left. _I'll be back in a moment. She_ went behind the house and saw a container of water with a handle on its lid. Baglion picked it up.

"Hey!" said a voice, and Baglion began to run away. Pharaon chased her, saying, "Bring that back!" Baglion ran as fast as she could, but Pharaon caught up and held her on the ground with his paw. He growled and was about to scratch Baglion, but a bomb hit him. Now he was really mad. He charged at Bomberman, roaring. Bomberman took out a bomb and made it big. There was no time to run, so he held it in the air. Pharaon jumped at him, still roaring, which turned out to be a mistake...

BOOM! There was a huge explosion. Both of them were hurt, but Pharaon teleported himself. Sand flew everywhere like a sandstorm, but Baglion dashed through it to get to Bomberman. She ran up to him and dropped the water container on the ground. "Baglion?" she said worriedly. _Are you okay?_

"I don't know..." Bomberman answered. Baglion was only a little relieved. She pushed the water container toward him with her paw. "That's nice of you, Baglion," said Bomberman, "but you really need it more than I do." But Baglion insisted. "Oh, all right," said Bomberman, "but I'll definitely give you some too." Baglion smiled.


	5. Into the Pyramid

**Legend of Pharaon**

Chapter 5: Into the Pyramid

* * *

><p>Later, when the sun was setting, Bomberman said, "We should try to get out of here." But Baglion stopped him.<p>

"Baglion Bagli-Baglion," she said. _You're not going anywhere in your condition-it's too dangerous._

"But we can't stay here-this is all we have!" said Bomberman, holding up the now empty water container.

"Baglion, Bagli," said Baglion. _We'll be fine, trust me._ But Baglion wasn't really sure if they would be fine. That night she lay in the sand, wondering how they would get out of the desert, wondering if they would be okay. But soon, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Baglion woke up to see the eye shape glowing and floating in the air. "Baglion!" she said, jumping on Bomberman's head. _The eye shape!_

Bomberman took Baglion's paws off his eyes, but the eye shape disappeared. Bomberman put Baglion on the ground. "There's nothing there, Baglion," he said.

Baglion looked back, confused. But then she remembered something. "Bagli, Ba Baglion?" she said._ Anyway, how are you now?_

"Better," said Bomberman, "but I think there's something suspicious about that eye shape..."

They started to walk around. Soon, they saw a familiar man running into a pyramid. "Hey! Isn't that Dr. Phar?" said Bomberman. So he and Baglion ran into the pyramid. When they came inside, Bomberman said, "Dr. Phar?"

"Heheh..." laughed Dr. Phar. Then he took off his disguise, revealing...Pharaon! "You fools! I am Pharaon!" he said, and teleported Bomberman and Baglion to other parts of the pyramid.

"Baglion? Baglion!" called Bomberman when he realized the Charabom wasn't there. Suddenly, the lightning bolt shape came back...


	6. An Unknown Friend

**Legend of Pharaon**

Chapter 6: An Unknown Friend

* * *

><p>It glowed brightly, and soon in its place was a large dog-like Creature. She had light yellow fur, and her legs, chest, and the tips of her ears were pale yellow. Her ears had yellow lightning bolt shapes coming from the end of them and the pale yellow part of them. There were also several lightning bolt-shaped stripes on her body, and yellow stripes on her chest and legs. There was a yellow ring shape on her tail and a lightning bolt shape with a cloud shape at the end on her tail. She had wings that looked like big clouds with a lightning bolt coming from them, and a smaller design just like them on her forehead. She had a black nose and big green eyes. She was a Creature called a Stormacloli.<p>

She glowed for a moment, then stopped glowing and said, "Storma Stormacloli. Storm Storma." _I'm Stormacloli. I have come to help you_.

"So you're the one who saved us!" said Bomberman, remembering the lightning bolt shape saving Baglion and him from Donon.

"Storma. Stormaclo," said Stormacloli as she began to lead Bomberman to another place in the pyramid. _Yes. And I'll help you find Baglion too._

In another place of the pyramid, Baglion realized she had been teleported to the inside of some glass walls. _Where am I?_ she thought, _Where's Bomberman? Well, I'll get out!_ She jumped forward and crashed into the wall, but nothing happened. "Bag..." said Baglion as she was knocked backward. A tear fell from her eye. It looked like she was trapped! She missed Bomberman and wondered where he was and if he was all right.

(A song I made up called "Imagine" starts to play. It tells how Baglion wishes Bomberman could be with her and how they will always be friends. While the song is playing, Baglion is sad and wondering what to do.)

Meanwhile, Bomberman and Stormacloli came to a steep place. "Storma Storma," said Stormacloli. _I'll have to help you get down there._ So Bomberman got on Stormacloli's back and she jumped down and ran into another room. She stopped to show Bomberman something. It was Baglion, lying in the glass walls sadly.

"That's Baglion!" said Bomberman. Stormacloli ran up to the glass walls. Bomberman got off her back and ran up to one of the walls. "Baglion!" he said. Hearing the familiar voice, Baglion looked up, smiling and wagging her tail excitedly. She was very happy to see Bomberman.

Then Bomberman got an idea. "Watch out!" he said, taking out a bomb. Everyone backed away from the wall and Bomberman threw the bomb. It broke one of the walls. Baglion was free! She ran up to Bomberman, knocked him over in her excitement, and began to lick him happily. "Okay, okay, Baglion, I missed you too!" said Bomberman, giving the furry Charabom a hug. Suddenly, everyone jumped up when an alarm went off in the room. "Run!" said Bomberman, and the three of them began to run as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><em>Stormacloli is another Creature I made up.<em>


	7. The Mysterious Eye Shape

**Legend of Pharaon**

Chapter 7: The Mysterious Eye Shape

* * *

><p>They ran through the pyramid for a while. Eventually Stormacloli asked, "Storma Stormacloli?" <em>Is anyone following us?<em>

Bomberman looked back; there was no one there. "No," he said. The three of them stopped, but the eye shape appeared in front of them.

"Baglion!" said Baglion, jumping forward and knocking Bomberman over. _It's back!_

"Baglion, there's nothing to worry about!" Bomberman said. "Stormacloli told me that's one of Pharaon's tricks." Baglion was angry at Pharaon for scaring her so many times. She chased after the eye shape, growling. But then the eye shape shot a purple beam toward Baglion. She dodged the beam, turned around, and knocked Bomberman over again. He seemed angry, so she quickly got off him.

Suddenly the eye shape shot another beam at Bomberman and Baglion. Surprised, they jumped to dodge it, and then the eye shape chased them and Stormacloli. Soon, Bomberman tripped. The eye shape floated above him. "Baglion!" said Baglion.

"Stormacloli!" said Stormacloli. Baglion shot a beam of ice at the eye shape, and Stormacloli shocked it. It glowed brightly, and then Pharaon landed in its place. "How dare you attack me like that!" he said angrily.

"Pharaon?" said Bomberman.


	8. What will Happen?

**Legend of Pharaon**

Chapter 8: What will Happen?

* * *

><p>"Ha ha! I'm surprised you made it this far," said Pharaon, "Now the final battle has begun!" He glowed, and then threw a beam just like the eye shape's. But Stormacloli made an electric shield around Bomberman, Baglion, and herself, and they were not hurt. Angry, Pharaon growled and then ran with a beam around him, roaring. But Bomberman was quicker and threw a bomb. It hit Pharaon, stopping him. Then Baglion threw a beam of ice from its mouth. It hit Pharaon too, and he weakly stood back up. "You'll pay for this!" he said.<p>

He roared and a huge purple beam went around him, getting bigger and bigger. Stormacloli knew she had to do something quick. Electricity crackled around her as she charged up. Then she released a huge beam of electricity, sending lightning bolts everywhere. "Storma!" she shouted.

The electricity hit Pharaon. It was so powerful that he screamed, "AAH! No!" and fell over, defeated.

Knowing their friendship had given them power, Bomberman, Baglion, and Stormacloli were happy. "We did it!" said Bomberman.

"Baglion!" said Baglion.

"Stormacloli!" said Stormacloli. But suddenly, lightning bolts flew around again, and electricity crackled everywhere.

"Oh, no! Stormacloli's electricity was too strong!" said Bomberman, "We have to get out of here!" He got on Stormacloli's back and helped Baglion onto her back too. Then, something happened that no one had been expecting until now...


	9. End of the Trouble

**Legend of Pharaon**

Chapter 9: End of the Trouble

* * *

><p>As Stormacloli started to run toward the exit of the pyramid, Bomberman looked back and said, "Stormacloli...we should take Pharaon too." So Stormacloli held Pharaon with her tail and flew out of the pyramid. Just after they got out of the pyramid, it crackled with electricity one more time, and then exploded. "We made it!" said Bomberman.<p>

Soon, Pharaon woke up to find himself on the sand and Bomberman, Baglion, and Stormacloli looking down at him. He jumped up, noticing the pyramid was gone. "Oh, no! My pyramid!" he said. But this seemed to change him. "Actually..." he said, "I don't even know why I've been leading people into there...I...I think I should change my ways."

(A song plays again. This time it's one I made up called "Pharaon". While it plays, everyone is glad that Pharaon is not evil anymore.)

The four of them laughed. "I guess it's about time for us to go home," said Bomberman, petting Baglion's head.

"Storma Storm," said Stormacloli. _I'll take you home._ So Bomberman and Baglion got on Stormacloli's back. As she started to fly away, the three of them waved at Pharaon, and he waved back. They traveled through the rest of the desert and the forest, and then they landed in front of Bomberman's house.

"Home at last!" said Bomberman.

Baglion and he got off Stormacloli's back. "Thanks for your help, Stormacloli," said Bomberman, petting Stormacloli's fur, "I guess this is goodbye..."

"Storma," said Stormacloli, knowing she would miss her new friends. _Goodbye._ Then she flew away and waved. Bomberman and Baglion waved back. They waved until they could not see Stormacloli anymore, but they kept looking at the sky where she had been.

"That was quite an adventure, wasn't it, Baglion?" said Bomberman.

"Baglion," said Baglion. _It sure was._


	10. Always Together

**Legend of Pharaon**

Chapter 10: Always Together

* * *

><p>When they turned around, Bomberman noticed something in the grass. "Hey, the ball is still here!" he said. He picked it up and asked Baglion, "Do you want to play again?"<p>

"Bagli. Baglion," said Baglion as she walked toward the house and Bomberman followed her. _No. I'm just hungry from our adventure_. When they got inside, she jumped onto a table and started to eat fruit from a bowl.

Bomberman laughed. "I guess we both need to relax after that!" he said. Then he walked over to the window, and Baglion followed him. "You know what, Baglion?" he said. He stood at the window and Baglion jumped onto the windowsill. They both looked out the window. "I think somewhere, Pharaon and Stormacloli are watching us," said Bomberman.

"Bagli," said Baglion. _So do I._

(The scene changes to outside in the sky, where two glows appear. The eye shape and the lightning bolt shape appear from them. They fly off the screen and the grass is now shown. The eye shape flies across the screen, making the word "The". Then the lightning bolt shape flies across the screen, making the word "End". "The End" stays on the screen. Then the screen fades into black, and the credits are shown.)

* * *

><p><em>I drew everything that happened in this story on paper before I typed it. Hope you liked it! :D<em>


End file.
